headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: Tomb of the Unknown Hulk
| producer = David H. DePatie; Lee Gunther; Don Jurwich | starring = Michael Bell; Bob Holt; Michael Horton; B.J. Ward; Robert Ridgely; Pat Fraley | previous = | next = "Prisoner of the Monster" }} "Tomb of the Unknown Hulk" is the first episode of ''The Incredible Hulk'' animated television series produced by Marvel Productions. The series is based on the Marvel Comics superhero character, the Hulk, who was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. The cartoon features the voice talents of Michael Bell as Doctor Bruce Banner with Bob Holt as his monstrous alter ego, the Hulk, as well as Michael Horton as Rick Jones, B.J. Ward as Betty Ross, Robert Ridgely as General Ross, and Pat Fraley as Major Ned Talbot. This episode was directed by a team of animation directors with a script written by Michael Reaves. It first aired on Saturday morning on September 18th, 1982. Appearances * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Betty Ross * Ned Talbot * Rick Jones * Thaddeus Ross * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Rio * Rita * United States Army * New Mexico :* Gamma Base * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode of the series. This is the first appearance of these versions of these characters. * This episode is narrated by Stan Lee, former Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Comics and co-creator of the Hulk. * This is the first of five episodes of the series written by Michael Reaves. His next episode is "The Cyclops Project". * This is the first appearance of Rio and his daughter, Rita. These characters were made exclusively for The Incredible Hulk animated series. They have no counterparts in the mainstream Marvel Universe. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, which refers to a monument in dedication to the services of an unknown soldier and to the common memories of all soldiers killed in any war. Quotes * Narrator: Hi, this is Stan Lee. When we think of the sun, we think of beaches and fun outdoors. But sometimes there are giant stroms on the sun. Storms that hurl waves of radiation towards the helpless Earth. Right now, this radiation is encirling America's most powerful army base, where a dangerous experiment is now in progress. .... * Hulk: Hulk like cave. Like quiet. * Rick Jones: Glad to hear it. .... * Hulk: Fire no stop Hulk! Nothing can stop Hulk! .... * Doctor Octopus: You picked a bad time to visit the base, young woman. In a few hours, I shall use the Kerium 99 to conquer the United States! .... * Hulk: Nobody laugh at Hulk! See also ---- Category:1982/Episodes Category:September, 1982/Episodes Category:Michael Reaves Category:David H. DePatie Category:Lee Gunther Category:Don Jurwich Category:Michael Bell Category:Susan Blu Category:Roberto Cruz Category:Pat Fraley Category:Bob Holt Category:Michael Horton Category:Stan Lee Category:Robert Ridgely Category:B.J. Ward Category:Episodes with crew categories